


between each moment

by robs



Series: @La Torre di Carta [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canadian Yuri Plisetsky, F/M, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Raccolta di ficlet ambientate in un AU in cui fem!Yuri è stata adottata da una coppia canadese e ha cominciato a pattinare nella scuola dei Leroy; compete nel pattinaggio a coppie, insieme al suo partner JJ, e gareggia per il Canada.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy's Sister & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: @La Torre di Carta [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191394
Kudos: 1





	1. Russia

Trovarsi nella sua terra natale, dopo così tanti anni, è un'esperienza strana: si sente vagamente nostalgica nel sentir parlare la propria lingua madre così liberamente, così come nel leggerla nei manifesti affissi lungo le pareti dell’aeroporto e nelle indicazioni dei cartelli stradali, ma anche un certo distaccamento che non si aspettava di provare - onestamente pensava di sentirsi più combattuta, un po' come una nemica della sua patria, all'idea di tornare a casa come un'atleta di una nazione avversaria.

Il suo partner le stringe affettuosamente una spalla e Yulia comprende, sorride: forse si sente così serena perché la Russia, dopotutto, non è più la sua casa da tanto tempo.


	2. Diventare

Il rapporto con JJ è nato piuttosto burrascoso, per vari motivi: come l’eccessiva espansività dell'allora ragazzino strideva con la sua tendenza a mostrare i denti davanti a ogni dimostrazione emotiva, l'esagerata freddezza delle sue interazioni con JJ aveva allo stesso modo ferito il pattinatore. C'era voluto parecchio tempo prima che trovassero un equilibrio, prima che il loro legame mutasse in qualcosa di positivo e anche produttivo per entrambi - la loro partnership ha avuto un lungo periodo di maturazione.

Diventare quello che sono adesso non è stato un processo semplice, ma il risultato che hanno ottenuto è qualcosa di cui sono entrambi estremamente orgogliosi.


	3. "Vai a farti fottere!"

Abituarsi al fatto che la famiglia del suo partner sia ricca è stato complicato ma rapido, in parte perché ne è stata consapevole fin da quando è stata iscritta alla scuola dei Leroy - Henri ed Emilie, dopotutto, non sono mai stati discreti a riguardo.

È fortunato che l'idea di trovarsi davanti un esplicito esempio della loro ricchezza non la faccia onestamente  _ trasalire  _ come all'inizio, in ogni caso, perché la superficie del "discreto" cottage sul lago in cui è stata invitata dai suoi coach a trascorrere il weekend è a occhio e croce tre volte quella dell'appartamento dei suoi genitori.

"Vai a farti fottere," brontola a denti stretti, quando JJ ride ha la faccia tosta di ridere dei suoi occhi, suo malgrado sgranati e probabilmente increduli.


	4. Lago

Il lago vicino alla proprietà si congela abbastanza da poterci pattinare in sicurezza, durante l’inverno - JJ le ha raccontato più di un aneddoto con Henri e Emilie come protagonisti, quando ancora non erano sicuri sulle lame, e deve ammettere di essere curiosa di sperimentare a sua volta il ghiaccio al di fuori di un palazzetto. È quasi delusa di aver accettato l’invito al cottage solo adesso, quando l’estate sta lasciando a malavoglia il posto all’autunno, e il suo partner glielo legge probabilmente in faccia perché le promette di tornare qualche mese più tardi, senza darle il tempo di aprir bocca.


	5. Quaderno

L'abitudine di JJ di portarsi dietro almeno un quaderno, durante ogni trasferta, è una delle prime cose di lui che l’hanno incuriosita e che non hanno avuto una spiegazione per diversi anni.

Ha scoperto solo di recente che le pagine dei suoi innumerevoli quaderni non sono riempite solamente da versi per possibili canzoni da produrre insieme alla band con cui ha stretto amicizia durante un evento, ma anche da bozzetti di abiti per quando si deciderà a espandere il suo brand oltre all'abbigliamento sportivo.

Col senno di poi, non può nemmeno dire di essere onestamente offesa per il lungo periodo in cui è stata all'oscuro dei contenuti dei suoi quaderni.


	6. Gemelli

La risata di JJ è probabilmente l'unico motivo per cui si rende conto della smorfia, senza dubbio più che disgustata, che si è dipinta in modo involontario sul suo viso davanti al paio di gemelli che il suo partner indossa - non ha mai visto un'oscenità simile, ed è piuttosto sicura che JJ puntasse a provocarle questa precisa reazione perché neppure i  _ suoi  _ gusti sono così… stravaganti.

"Che diavolo sono queste porcherie?" sbotta, quando si avvicina abbastanza da essere sicura di non dare troppo spettacolo, e il suo partner sghignazza per il suo tono schifato e scrolla le spalle.

"In qualche modo dovrò pur celebrare il nostro oro, no?"


	7. Stella cadente

Qualche anno dopo essere stata adottata, durante una delle rare gite fuori città con i suoi genitori, Yulia ricorda di aver osservato per quasi un’ora il cielo stellato insieme a Michelle, in silenzio - e ricorda di aver suo malgrado sorriso emozionata nel vedere una stella cadente, per poi chiudere gli occhi e pensare intensamente per qualche lungo istante quando la donna l’aveva incoraggiata a esprimere un desiderio, nonostante già da bambina non credesse davvero in quel genere di superstizione.

Adesso, sul gradino più alto del podio insieme a JJ, cerca il volto di sua madre sugli spalti con la certezza di trovarlo - e sorride con gli occhi lucidi quando incrocia il suo sguardo orgoglioso e pieno di amore.


	8. Tifare

L’idea di giocare a hockey non le è mai passata per la testa, non è la sua disciplina, ma è uno dei pochi sport che si ferma a guardare ogni volta che le capita di vedere una partita in televisione - non ci pensa due volte prima di accettare l’invito di Emilie ad assistere a uno dei match della sua squadra.

“JJ è troppo protettivo e Henri è un cacasotto, ho proibito a entrambi di venire,” risponde la donna, roteando gli occhi, quando le chiede perché non abbia invitato i suoi fratelli - e Yulia sbuffa una risata perché, per qualche motivo, non ne è per niente stupita. “Ma avere qualcuno di famiglia a tifare per te è sempre bello e so che l’hockey ti piace, quindi…”


	9. Trovare difetti in qualcuno

A parte la loro tendenza da bambini a sbandierare la ricchezza della propria famiglia, è difficile trovare un difetto nei Leroy più giovani: sia Henri che Emilie sono persone stupende, anche se a volte troppo sopra le righe in pubblico come il primogenito, ed è onestamente complicato per lei essere critica nei loro confronti visto il modo con cui l'hanno accolta a braccia aperte in famiglia da quando ha cominciato a frequentare JJ.

Se c'è qualcosa che testa la sua pazienza ogni volta che mette piede nel loro appartamento, però, è il loro…  _ indecente  _ gusto nell'arredamento: non sono persone disordinate, se lo fossero non potrebbe comunque lamentarsi, ma il caos di colori neon e stili disparati dei mobili del salotto è qualcosa che le fa venire l'emicrania dopo qualche minuto.


	10. A ha un tatuaggio, B lo tocca

È difficile comprendere come possano i suoi tatuaggi esercitare un tale fascino su JJ, soprattutto considerando che quelli del suo partner sono notevolmente più vistosi dei suoi.

"Perché sei così fissato?" gli chiede una sera, mentre fingono di guardare un film - hanno entrambi perso interesse nella trama dopo quarto d'ora, e poco più tardi JJ ha cominciato a tracciare le serie di numeri sul suo costato con quell'attenzione e tenerezza per cui Yulia non riesce a trovare una spiegazione.

"Perché sono date che per te sono importanti," le risponde, con un sorriso quasi timido così diverso da quello che usa in pubblico. "E quindi sono importanti anche per me."


	11. Limbo

Quella di ritirarsi dall'agonismo è stata una decisione difficile da prendere, per entrambi, ma Yulia è sorpresa da quanto si senta serena per aver detto addio alle competizioni. Ha sempre pensato che ritirarsi sarebbe stato devastante per lei e JJ, entrambi troppo competitivi per mettersi da parte volontariamente senza fare troppo rumore, ma la tensione penetrata negli ultimi mesi nella loro coppia sia sul ghiaccio che fuori le ha fatto cambiare idea - e, comunque, il numero di medaglie che hanno collezionato durante la loro carriera è sufficiente per entrambi.

Adesso sono in un limbo, ancora atleti e appassionati ma senza l'obiettivo della vittoria, ma sono anche meno propensi a infuriarsi l'uno con l'altra, e viceversa, per le più piccole sciocchezze.

Trovare qualcos'altro a cui dedicarsi non sarà così difficile.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'iniziativa “[Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815)” del forum La Torre di Carta.  
> Titolo da "My Universe" degli Stray Kids.


End file.
